


Smirks Aren't Worth That Much

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, threat of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are sacred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirks Aren't Worth That Much

**Author's Note:**

> This just occurred to me after watching the Agents of SHIELD first look.

The smirk on Clint Barton’s face was his ‘you know you love me’ smirk. He was leaning casually, ankle’s crossed, licking his lips when Agent Coulson came around the corner.

“Agent Barton.”

“Phil.”

“Clint.” Phil tipped his glasses down , staring at the man. “I realize you’re trying to be attractive or coy or cute here. But I have only one thing to say about it.”

“Oh yeah?” Clint’s smirked morphed into a grin. He’d won. There was no way he’d go home alone tonight. “And what’s that, Sir?” 

“Get your ass off my car before I blow out your kneecaps.”


End file.
